bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 53
から へ |volume = 6 |romaji = Todoroki kara Īda e |cover = Hero Killer: Stain Tenya Iida Izuku Midoriya Shoto Todoroki |pages = 19|issue = 36, 2015 |arc = Vs. Hero Killer |previous = Chapter 52|next = Chapter 54 |anime episode = Episode 29 |date = July 4, 2015}} から へ|Todoroki kara Īda e}} is the fifty-third chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Shoto has arrived, telling Izuku that he figured out his text message and came running to save him. Tenya is surprised to see Shoto and Izuku is shocked that Shoto not only came but is using his fire power as well. Shoto begins his battle with Stain; Shoto attacks Stain with ice but Stain dodges. Shoto launches a stream of fire at Stain only to be dodged. Shoto's attacks of ice and fire manage to bring Izuku and the injured Pro Hero to him; Shoto states to Stain that he won't let him kill them. Izuku warns Shoto not to let Stain draw his blood. Stain throws his dagger at Shoto's face and manages to land a cut on Shoto's face; Stain appears before Shoto and attacks him with his dagger, but Shoto blocks Stain's attack with a pillar of ice. Shoto looks up in the air and sees Stain's katana, becoming distracted. Stain grabs the distracted Shoto and prepares to lick the blood off his face. However, Shoto activates his fire power and knocks Stain back, preventing the Hero Killer from ingesting Shoto's blood. Shoto attacks Stain with ice again, but the Hero Killer dodges and slashes at Shoto with his katana and dagger, although Shoto is able to defend himself with a small wall of ice. Tenya begs Shoto to stop fighting as this is his fight since he inherited Ingenium's Hero name, causing Shoto to criticize Tenya for making a vengeful, saying the Ingenium he knows would not make a face like his. Shoto creates and attacks Stain with great pillars of ice, attempting to block Stain's view. Stain cuts through Shoto's ice pillars with ease. Stain throws two small daggers into Shoto's left arm, causing it to bleed. Stain jumps into the air and prepares to stab Shoto with his katana. Izuku realizes that he can move and activates One For All: Full Cowl. Izuku, using enhanced jumping speed, appears before Stain and grabs him, attempting to throw him onto the ground. The Hero Killer retaliates by knocking Izuku away with his elbow, causing Izuku to fall onto the ground. Izuku informs Shoto that he could have been released from Stain's Quirk due to either the number of targets thinning the effect, how much blood Stain has ingested or blood types; Stain praises Izuku for figuring out his Quirk has to do with blood types Shoto tells Izuku that avoiding close quarters combat and holding out is their best course of action against Stain with Izuku agreeing with him, telling Shoto that he will draw Stain's attention while he acts as support. Shoto states that they will protect Tenya and the Pro Hero. Tenya starts to feel regret for his actions as he has not been acting like a Hero should be. Izuku and Shoto team up to battle Stain. Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl and tries to attack the Hero Killer, but Stain slashes at Izuku with his katana, causing Izuku's leg to bleed; Stain licks his katana and activates his Quirk, which paralyzes Izuku; Izuku apologizes to Shoto as Tenya tells them to stop. Shoto replies that if Tenya wants to stop them he must stand up. Now that Izuku is immobilized, Stain sets his sight on Shoto; he cuts through Shoto's wall of ice, removing Shoto's defense and prepares to attack Shoto. Shoto encourages Tenya to set his eyes on the man he wants to be. Tenya remembers that he wants to be like his brother, Ingenium and tries to break free of Stain's Quirk. Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 53